Strange and Crazy
by vanilla869
Summary: Serena and Satoshi have been together since their childhood times. Years have passed, she has miss Satoshi very much. However since Satoshi hadn't show up in her life, she's been thinking of a solution just to see him. One night she was acting strange on herself in order to make up for her loss. Highly Rated M - genre include comedy, ecchi and drama. 18 below viewers must stay out.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and it's characters**_

**Before I begin the story, I shall give a description about all the characters involved:**

**Serena( 16) – She is actually the protagonist of this story. Also the class president of class 1A in Shouyou Academy. She has a habit of drinking whenever she thinks of Satoshi, in this story I won't bring up to the point where she has a crush on him although you can say she has since most of the time she always has been thinking of him.**

**Citron(15) – Serena's best friend in this story. He most of the time help Serena with her problems however in this story he didn't do that. He is also on class 1A**

**Eureka(14) – Serena's companion in this story. She always calls Serena" Onee-chan" in this story while Serena calls her" Euri-chan/Yuri-chan". Also on class 1A and she is Citron's little sister who calls his brother" Onii-chan".**

**Satoshi(16) – Serena's childhood friend. Nothing much will be revealed about him although at the end of this story, he considers Serena as a best friend to her.**

**Platane – The science teacher in class 1A of Shoyo Academy**

**Zakuro – The homeroom teacher in class 1A of Shoyo Academy**

**Gojika – The bartender of Shoyou Bar. She was a friend of Serena in this story, it also seems she has been friends with Zakuro.**

**Reminder : Shoyo Academy – please do not confuse it with the Shoyo Academy of the anime Slam Dunk. The Shoyo I'm referring here is the city in the Pokemon world, in English it's Cyllage City.**

**Serena has a father in this story although his name won't be revealed neither his face**

**Since in the xy games Shoyo City seems to be the place where you get you bike so you wouldn't be surprised if Serena has a bike.**

**Ok I'm done explaining most of the things that is needed; this is a very long story although this is good for one chapter. So far the story seems to be a normal school life story until we reach midway of it where the rated M seems to have been applied. Now let the story begin**

"Ring" the alarm sounded.

"Zzz, I want to sleep more" Serena moaned.

"Ring" the alarm clock sounded again.

"Oh, that damn b***s**** clock" Serena furiously responded.

Her mom ordered from downstairs" Serena, time for breakfast".

"Yes, Yes. I'm coming" she sassily answered back.

Serena then tries to turn off her alarm clock as she opens the window on her house. She stretches herself before speaking" What a beautiful morning we have for today"; she continues" Ok, time to get change".

With that she takes off her pink pajamas and changes to her black school uniform topped with a brown skirt. She ties her gold ribbon as well in the middle of her uniform. After that she combs her hair before tying a ribbon in her head just to make herself look nice.

After she fix herself, She happily said" Today is the first day of school" Then she checks her books and writing materials while she wears a wristwatch as well before she packs her schoolbag and heading downstairs.

She was happily humming her favorite songs while she heads downstairs when suddenly her mom greeted her" Oh Serena good morning" as Serena greeted back" Good morning, mom".

She asked after she greets her mom" What are we having for breakfast?"

"Oh today we are having something different from our usual breads. Today we will be having pancakes" her mom told her back with a smile.

"Wow! Pancakes" Serena exclaimed

Her mom starts to explain" Yes, the reason we are having pancakes, it's because today is your first day in school besides pancakes give a lot of energy when it is eaten".

Serena answered back" I see" while her mother answered back" That is why eat lots and lots of them so that you will always be active whenever school class begins".

She nodded as she was in the middle of her eating when she realizes that there is not much time to eat as she tries to notice her wristwatch.

Serena exclaimed" Oh no!" she said in a way she is in a hurry" Mom, I think I need to get going"

Her mom answered back" But Serena, you still haven't finished your pancakes"

Serena answered back in a way she is in a rush" Don't worry about that, then Mom I'm going" after that she carries her school bag in her hands before she rushed outside.

"Take care, Serena" her mom reminded.

Serena happily exclaimed" Alright, time to ride my bicycle". With that she approaches to a corridor near her house and gets a bicycle from their backyard.

Serena enthusiastically stated" Ok, time to head to school" after wards she hops on her bicycle and rides it on the way to school.

**Serena's POV:**

**You might be wondering how I got my bicycle. Actually the bicycle was a gift from my father ever since I was 7 before he left for other regions. Lately I've been mostly thinking about Satoshi, we are actually childhood friends but ever since I left Kanto I've haven't heard anything about him. I wonder what he's doing right now, hopefully he is doing fine.**

Serena then tries to look at her wristwatch again and she realizes that the school gate closing time is getting near.

Serena exclaimed" Oh no!" she said panicking as if she wouldn't make it" I got to hurry".

Luckily God was on her side, she barely made it to school before the school gate closes.

Serena sighed" Phew, that was close"; she happily stated as she rushes to her classroom" Ok, time to head to class".

**Serena's POV:**

**I'm actually a first year high school student in Shoyo Academy, my class is in section 1-A and I have been elected as the president of our class although since election hasn't been held this year , I will be the president of our class in the meantime. Because of that I rarely have time to talk with my classmates.**

When Serena enters her classroom, she responded" Oh no one's here so I guess that makes me the first". She sits down at her designated seat afterwards when suddenly a friend of her barges excitedly in the classroom.

Citron greeted Serena" Hi Serena. Good morning" as she greeted back with a smile" Good morning also to you Citron".

He added" You are early as usual" as she answered back" And so are you".

Citron asked her" How are you?" as Serena answers back" I'm fine"

She suddenly ask out of the blue" Oh where's Yuri-chan?"

Citron confusedly answered back" Yuri-chan? Do you mean Eureka?"

Serena nodded as for Citron he answers back" She is almost here".

Serena whined" Eh, but Citron I thought you and Eureka are a family".

Citron answered back" Ah for some reasons she wants to trail behind me so I went to school ahead without her".

She answered back" I see" when suddenly another girl barges into the classroom

"Sorry, if I'm late" She shouted as for Citron he answers back" No, Eureka you've just made it in time".

Eureka answers in a relieved manner" Really, thank goodness"; she asked after she saw Serena" Huh, Onee-chan?"

"Yuri- chan" Serena exclaimed as she goes to hug her tightly.

Eureka answers back" Onee-chan I can't breathe" as for Serena she told her happily as she continues to hug her tightly" Yuri-chan, I miss you so much".

"Onee-chan I know that" she answered back after that Serena let go of her hands from Eureka.

Serena happily told her" Good morning Yuri-chan. You know you are so cute when you're happy".

Eureka answers back" Really"; she continues asking her a question" Oh yeah, by the way how is your life?"

Serena pouted" Life is so unfair, I don't even have time to talk with you since I was doing my job as the president of this class"; she continues explaining" Whenever I'm being called by our teachers, I always need to follow what they order or assign for me".

Eureka sadly answered back" I see, Onee-chan was having a hard time in school".

Citron answers back as Eureka nodded on his explanation" But even though we still try to help you in the best way that we can, even if Eureka and I are not part of the class committee".

Serena nodded and answers them back" Thank you Citron, Yuri-chan. I couldn't have done my job without both of your help".

He answers her back" No, it's fine. We're friends remember and that is what friends are for" as for Serena she nodded back when suddenly the rest of her classmates beginning to show up one by one.

With the class session about to start, Citron told Serena" Well then, we need to go back to our seat" as for Eureka she happily exclaimed" Onee-chan let's have lots of fun in school" while she nodded back.

Few minutes later when their teacher is about to approach their class, Serena leads her classmates" Let's all rise up and greet our teacher".  
All of the students in class 1A said in unison" Good morning, sensei".

The teacher answered back with a smile" Good morning, everyone please take your seat" while he starts to get a chalk and writes something on the board. He begin" Ehem, let me introduce myself. My name is Zakuro and I will be your homeroom teacher however since it's your first day in school this year so I will try to write your schedule for this semester. Everyone, please try to take note of it".

Then he starts to write the schedule of class 1A; Zakuro continued" After you have finished writing your class schedule, we shall begin with our classes. And as your homeroom teacher I don't want my students to disappoint me so if there's anything you want to ask feel free to do so. Let's all make a wonderful and memorable school year".

Thus their first day of school session begins

_During afternoon dismissal probably time of twilight_

"Well then our session for now ends here. I'll see you all tomorrow" Platane told the students.  
When Platane-sensei had left the classroom, some of the students follows to leave at the same time after him. Citron and Eureka als had left at this time without being noticed by Serena.

Serena yawned" I'm bored, no school work for today".

_Few minutes later_

Serena has just finished her school homework, she exclaimed" There you go, now I'm ready for the pop quiz tomorrow".  
Then she tries to take a look at the time of her wristwatch, she exclaimed" Well then I must get going"; she wonders at the same time" But where is Citron and Yuri-chan? Oh well, never mind I think they got home before me".  
Afterwards she packs her school bag as she walks down the stairs and also walks out of the school.

Serena happily exclaimed" Alright, time to ride my bicycle again". With that she hops on her bicycle as usual as she rides it on her way home. However as she was riding it on her way home, she begins to think again of Satoshi.

**Serena's POV:**

**Satoshi, how is your life at the moment? Are you really doing fine?Lately I've been mostly thinking of you.**

Serena said in a low voice" Ok, I'm continuing to the bar for today" as she ignores her way home and instead rides it the way to the bar she frequently visits.

Within a few minutes Serena has arrived at the bar station, then she parks her bicycle before entering the bar and exclaiming" Ok it's time to drink all you want" at the same time.

" Welcome to Shoyo Bar" the bartender greeted Serena as soon she fully enters the bar.

Serena exclaimed as she approaches the bartender" Excuse me, please give me a bottle of red wine" in which she sits near the bartender afterwards.

The bartender answered back" Oh it's you, Serena"; she continued as she ask her at the same time" Well this is rare. You're usually going to the bars on weekends but why on your school days for today. Is there anything wrong?"

Serena denied" No, it's nothing" however the bartender smirked back at her" Heh, could it be about Satoshi again?"

Serena denies again as she begins to blush a bit although hiding it from the bartender" No, it's not like that"; she questions her back at the bartender" Why do you think it's about him?"

The bartender starts to explain" Well from what I know, you always came to this bar whenever you think of him".

Serena sassily answers back" Gojika, I told you it's not like that. I have my own reasons for it, anyway please give me the red wine as soon as possible".

Gojika answers back smiling at her" Very well then just wait for a few seconds while I serve your drink" . Afterwards she gets a red wine from the closet and a drinking glass at the same time.

"Here you go" She answers back as she places the wine and drinking glass in front of Serena.

Serena happily told her" Thank you, Gojika".

"You're welcome" She answers her back as she goes back to cleaning up drinking glasses.

Afterwards Serena pours the red wine to the drinking glass, then she sips the wine first before drinking it until half of the glass.

Serena pouted after she drinks" School day is the worst".

Gojika questioned her" Why, did you get into a fight or have a quarrel on someone?"

Serena answers back" No, it's because I was the class president of our class and to show examples to the students. I have to tolerate and follow all orders from my classmates and my teachers".

She answered back as she was sad to hear about Serena experiences in school" I see but still at least you prove to be a good example and a leader to your classmates at the same time".

Serena whined" But still it's unfair"; she complained" What can I do to lessen my work?"

Gojika told her " Oh, there's a solution for that. Why don't you try to elect an assistant for your class?"

Serena dazzled as her eyes starts to brighten up" Oh yeah, I haven't thought about that"

Gojika grinned at her" Eh, Serena were you really a klutz or an airhead. Most of the people know that since that's a common thing for a class president to have".

Serena fidgets" No, I just tend to forget things a bit".

She answers her back" I see but to tell you the truth actually I also had the same problem with you when I was in my high school days. I was even elected as the class president at that time".

She answers back" I see"

Gojika continued explaining to her" It was until my friend Zakuro approaches me when I had that exact and same problem. He was the one who told me that I should get an assistant to lessen my work although instead he immediately volunteered to become my assistant. I can never forget what he had done to help me".

Serena smirked at her" Zakuro is a nice person isn't he. Do you some sort of like him?"

She answers back as she raises her voice a bit" No, it's not what you think".

Serena answers back" Uh, you kow to be honest. Zakuro is actually our current homeroom teacher".

Gojika was surprised a bit and answers back" Really, that must be a coincidence to you".

Serena happily exclaimed" But you know he is really cool when he teaches and most of the student in our class some sort of favor him".

She answers back" Is that so, well I guess he seems to be a reliable person on some sort".

Serena told her" But Gojika I never that you had met Zakuro in your life, you should have tell me earlier about this".

Gojika disappointingly answered back" I'm sorry, Serena if I didn't tell you about this".

Serena replied back" No it's fine as long you get to tell me something I haven't discover about you then I'm happy about it"; she continued" Well how about this, maybe I can let you meet Zakuro if you have free time. What do you say?"

Gojika answers back" Serena it looks like I also owe you something, Thank you".

She happily told Gojika" No, it's fine and besides you help me with my problem so I will help you with yours in return".

Gojika nodded as Serena answers back" Then it's all settled" while she finishes her wine after all those talk afterwards.

Before Serena continues with her talk, Gojika speaks up " Uh, Serena is this fine with you. I'm giving you only a glass for today since you still have school tomorrow".

She answered back as she raise her voice a bit" No, it's fine"; she continued" Please give me one more bottle of red wine".

Gojika nodded as she follows her order by placing another bottle of red wine in front of Serena.

Serena happily told her back" Thank you" while Gojika reminds her" But remember you should continue to go to school tomorrow, I don't want you to be seen slacking or cutting classes"

She continued while grinning at Serena" Or else I'm going to tell Zakuro about this. I forgot to tell you I still have his phone number here".

Serena screamed and answers back as if she was scared" No, please don't tell him about this".

She answers Serena back" Then promise me you should go to school" while Serena answers back sassily" Yeah, I promise".

Gojika smiles after Serena promised her about going to school while she starts to pour the red wine again to her drinking glass after all those talks.

However this time Serena finishes her wine in an instant.

Gojika told her as if she was surprised" Wow Serena you must be a heavy drinker".

Serena happily exclaimed in a drunk-like manner as her rosy cheeks started to glow on her face" Ah, that was good"; she continued while she whines like a baby" No, I'm not a heavy drinker. Gojika hurry up and give me another bottle of red wine".

Gojika answers back" Yes yes coming" as she gets another bottle of red wine and places it in front of Serena.

Serena answers back as usual" Thank you" while she pours the red wine again to her drinking glass and finishing again her wine in an instant.

Serena continues answering as if she was not on her usual self" Then Gojika I'll be on my way home".

Gojika nodded and answers back" Take care, Serena".

After Serena leaves the bar, she hops on her bicycle and continues now riding it on her way home.

_Arriving home - currently night time_

Since Serena was totally drunk form drinking three bottles of wine, she missed to look at her wristwatch as if she didn't realize that it was already very late at night.

But even though that was the case she still parks her bicycle at the back corridor before entering her house.

Serena sounded in a very pale voice" I'm back".

Her mom then saw her daughter's face , she quickly asked her" Oh dear Serena, what happened to you; she continued to ask as if she was worried" Are you fine?"

Serena answers back as if she was not on her usual self" I'm fine, Mom. Then I'll be going upstairs"

With that she continued to went upstairs and enters her room as she skips dinner for that night, as her mom answers back" Hey Serena, wait" however she has already barge into her room as if she totally ignored her mom's response.

Serena exclaimed happily in a drunk manner" Oh the bed" while she throws her school bag to the floor as she jumps to the bed laying herself on top of it. She then begins to think deeply

**Serena's POV:**

**Why am I feeling weird all of a sudden? Is it because of Satoshi?**

After she mentions Satoshi, Serena starts explaining as if she was looking pale to herself" Satoshi, what am I to you? Am I just a friend to you or more than that? You have really no idea on how I missed you so much don't you? You know every day I've always been thinking what you are doing right now. I don't know if you are happy with yourself. Each time a day has passed, I've been always pondering to myself _How can I see you?_

Then she starts to look at her uniform and continues her explanation" You see, Satoshi this is my school uniform. How do you think of it? Well I'm sure mostly you will say_ It fits you perfectl_y or _It looks good on you_. But I'm sure you might be thinking what is inside my uniform and also what is inside my skirt. Shall I show it to you? Very well you have my word, I shall do what you want to see.

After explaining Serena tries to take off her skirt as if she was showing the imaginary Satoshi on her mind.

However she asked as if her face begins to feel red after doing so" Oh no, Satoshi where are you looking?; she exclaimed while she looks really pale to herself" You shouldn't be looking at a girl's underwear".

She continues as she smirks" Satoshi, ecchi". then she continues explaining" But I'm fine with it as long if it's with you. It doesn't matter".

After that Serena tries to lick her own fingers before she continues with her explanation" Well then how do you like my underwear, I'm sure you will say _It's cute_.

Then she starts to lick her fingers again as she inserts the wet fingers to her pussy. After that she starts to gasp and feel blushing heavily at the same time.

Serena moans" No Satoshi not there" as she continues to wet her pussy with her fingers.

_Few minutes later_

After Serena continues to moan and wet her pussy with her fingers, she moans" It's hot" while she decides to take off her underwear and exposed her pussy.

Serena shrieked after she exposes her pussy to the imaginary Satoshi" No, Satoshi please don't look. This is really embarrassing to show you"; she continued" But this is what you want from me right?

After that she continues to wet her pussy with her fingers as she moans" How is it Satoshi, do you like it?

_Few minutes later_

As Serena continues to wet her pussy and moans at the same time, her face starts to get more red, she said in a cunning voice" I knew it, you like something like this right?"

Then she continues wetting her pussy and moaning as she calls her name" Satoshi, Satoshi" again and again.

Until in the latter, Serena screamed as if she had reach her limit" No, Satoshi please stop. I think I'm going to" when she suddenly shrieked" No" as her juices flows out from her pussy.

Serena said as if she was still not on her usual self" Satoshi, it's hot".

_Let's go to Citron and Eureka for awhile_

Eureka asked" Onii-chan what are you doing?"

Citron told her while he was fixing on his device" I'm going to create a device that will monitor Serena".

She asked curiously to her brother" Why do you want to monitor Onee-chan?"

He answered back" Well, since she is our friend. Of course we will be worry about her then if we create a device like that then we will see her every actions that she did and that shall let us worry less".

Eureka answered back" I see" when Citron suddenly exclaimed" Alright, perfect".

She asked her brother" Is that another lame invention of yours?"

He answered back while he adjusts his glasses" I'm glad you've asked, no this will probably one of my best inventions. Citronic gear on, I called this the Loud-o-meter".

Eureka questions back" Eh,really. Then what does this device do?"

Citron exclaimed as if he was proud of his inventions" This actually let's you monitor a person who is closest to you while she does things that can be heard loud and clear through this device. In this case it's Serena".

Eureka jumped in joy" I see, then Onii-chan hurry up. I want to see what Onee-chan is up to".

Citron answers back" Roger then switch on". With that he turned on the power of the device as soon as the device was turned on upon seeing her friend, she exclaimed" It's really Serena".

However Citron tries to look thoroughly with what Serena was doing, he puts a finger to his chin and said" Well that's strange, what is she doing in her room".

Eureka then also tries to look closely on the screen when she noticed that Serena had taken off her skirt as she moans something that can be heard loud enough for them to hear.

In which Citron responded" Don't tell me it's" as he was covered in the eyes by Eureka as she said" No,Onii-chan don't look".

Citron asked as he was still covered in the eye" Why, I created this device. Hey Eureka, I can't see".

Eureka answered back as if she rasied her voice a bit" No, you just can't try to look at Onee-chan. She is definitely acting strange".

Citron answered back" I understand then shall I turn off the device".

Eureka told him" No, just leave this to me. You can go to sleep before me".

He answered back" OK, I understand then if you happen to slack off tomorrow, I'll try to wake you up".

Eureka nodded as for Citron he told her" Then good night, Eureka".

Eureka told her brother in return" Good night, Onii-chan" after that her brother proceeds to her bedroom.

As for Eureka she smirked" Onii-chan I shall record this for you".

_Back to Serena_

After Serena wets her pussy and let her juice flow out, she notice that her room was totally messed up even though she still continue with what her doing as if she seems to enjoy it.

Serena apologizes as her face is still looking pale" Oh no, it looks like I wet my bed a little. I'm sorry, Satoshi but I'm fine with it".

She heaves a sigh before she continues explaining" Satoshi, do you want to see a large breast or a tiny breast. Well obviously you will say of course I want a large breast. Don't worry about it Satoshi, to tell you the truth I'm a C-cup. Now that you know I have large breast , I'm sure you want to touch me right?

Then Serena tries to hold her own breast while she smirks at the imaginary Satoshi" Satoshi, ecchi".

She continues to grab her own breast and starts to moan ina cunning voice" Why is it so soft? Satoshi what do you think you're doing? Kya- where are you touching me?"

She repeatedly questions the imaginary Satoshi as she continues to moan perverted things on him.

After Serena touches her own breast several times, she happily said still with her pale-looking face" I knew it you do really like touching me. Satoshi you like ecchi girls don't you? I understand then I shall be one of them".

_Few minutes later_

Serena tries to pull down her ribbon in her uniform as well taking off the ribbon from her hair to make herself looked really messy.

She also tries to unbutton her school uniform little by little. In the middle of unbuttoning her uniform she smirked" Don't worry you will definitely love this because Satoshi this is what you desire and I shall give all of those what you wish to you".

After Serena unbuttons her school uniform, she smirked again" Well I shall take my bra for you".

With that she takes off her bra and revales her boobs at the same time, Serena shrieked " Oh no Satoshi, please don't look at me that way. This is really embarrassing."; she continued" Well what do you think of my boobs, it's big right?"

She then begins to touch her own boobs" Kya Satoshi, not there"; she continues" This is definitely embarrassing, I'm totally showing myself to you" as she continues to moan while she calls her name" Satoshi, Satoshi".

_An hour later_

Her mother went upstairs and said" Serena, you still have to eat dinner before going to sleep".

As her mom enters the room, she found out that Serena was fast asleep; she also notices that her skirt and bra were thrown in a mess.

Her mother grinned" Well it can't be helped. Serena you sure really have gone crazy thinking about Satoshi don't you? Well then I'll just leave you like this for now".

After that her mother returned downstairs as she returned cooking for tomorrow's breakfast.

_The next day_

As Serena enters the school premises, she was approached by Citron and Eureka.

"Good morning Serena" Citron greeted while Eureka greeted" Good morning Onee-chan"

Serena greeted back with a smile" Good morning both of you".

Then Citron whispers to Eureka" Eureka, I'm leaving the device that I created in your hands".

Eureka nodded as Citron exclaimed" Then, Serena I'll be proceeding mysef to the classroom. See you later".

Serena nodded back as Citron enters the inside of the school, Eureka then tells Serena" Hey Onee-chan can you come with me for a minute?"

She nodded and follows to the spot where Eureka is taking her.

After Serena arrives at the spot, she asked her" Yuri-chan what is it you want to tell me?"

Eureka then hands the device to Serena and smirked at her" Onee-chan, I know what you are up to last night".

Serena then tries to turn on the device and she sees herself on the device doing lewd things. Her face begins to blushed heavily and stuttered saying to herself" This, how come I was recorded doing this?"

She grinned" Onee-chan you sure love doing ecchi moments. Don't you?"

Serena angrily screamed" Citron, you pervert. You're definitely going to pay for this".

Eureka giggled" Well there you have it, Onee-chan the ecchi girl" as for Serena she stomped like a dinosaur as she heads to the classroom to screw Citron.

_As second day of class session starts_

A schoolgirl fussed" Hey did you know, I hear there is going to be a new student in our class".

Another schoolgirl asked" Really, is it a boy or a girl?"

Then another schoolgirl answered" I hope it's a boy since most students in this school are girls".

The classroom were actually fussing about the incoming new student when Zakuro enters the classroom and announces" OK, silence please everyone. Today we will have a new student in our class".  
He tells the new student" Please come in and introduce yourself".

The boy announced" My name is Satoshi. I hope I can get along with everyone in this class so from now on please bear with me".

Most of the girls were going lovestruck on Satoshi knowing that the new student will mostly be a male.

Then Zakuro continues" Let's see where you can have your seat." He then tries to analyze the empty seats which will fit him perfectly.  
Suddenly he exclaimed" Oh you can sit beside Serena", Satoshi nodded as he sits beside her.

Serena introduces with a smile" I'm Serena, class president of this section. If you got any problems feel free to approach me".

Satoshi answers back" Yes, I understand. Then shall I call you Kaichou-san?"

She answers back" No need for formalities, Serena is fine".

He answers back" I see then nice to meet you Serena. I'll consider you as a best friend if that's ok with you?"

Serena happily answers back" Same to you, Satoshi. Sure no problem I'll be fine with you as your best friend". She then begins to think again while she looks at him in the eye.

**Serena's POV:**

**Satoshi, I finally got to meet you. Now we'll have lots of unforgettable memories to make together. I'll definitely get you to love me. Alright, good luck Serena.**

Then Zakuro continued" OK, let our class session for the second day begin".

All students said in unison" Yes, Zakuro-sensei"

With that their second day of class begins

**Cut, that ends the story . Oops I apologize if the ending was a little abrupt. Yup as the title says Serena has really gone strange and crazy dreaming of Satoshi. Ahem that C-cup size of Serena that was only a wishy-washy thing. Although if you want to continue this story, try fantasizing it yourselves on what is going to happen. Until then comment and review the story as usual and try to stay tune for more of my upcoming stories. This is vanilla869 now signing off.**


End file.
